


Recovery

by AKuch02



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Oneshot, Season 2, and there was only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKuch02/pseuds/AKuch02
Summary: Oswald already made his peace with that. Even though the first time Ed suggested that he almost kicked him out of his own apartment."You're still recovering and I'm just too tall to sleep on the couch. Please, Mr. Penguin, you won't even notice me" They were discussing this for at least twenty minutes but Oswald was stubborn. He won't sleep in the same bed with a guy. Sleeping in his bed without him was something totally different. Ed was sweet and caring but that doesn't change anything. He didn't know him. He was just a complete stranger who found him in the forest while burring his dead ex-girlfriend whom he killed that took care of him. That's creepy enough.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 22





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I just wanted to say that English isn't my first language so I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes. Hope you enjoy!

Oswald already made his peace with that. Even though the first time Ed suggested that he almost kicked him out of his own apartment.  
"You're still recovering and I'm just too tall to sleep on the couch. Please, Mr. Penguin, you won't even notice me" They were discussing this for at least twenty minutes but Oswald was stubborn. He won't sleep in the same bed with a guy. Sleeping in his bed without him was something totally different. Ed was sweet and caring but that doesn't change anything. He didn't know him. He was just a complete stranger who found him in the forest while burring his dead ex-girlfriend whom he killed that took care of him. That's creepy enough.  
"Well, I don't care, you should have thought of that before"  
"I'm sorry, I was too busy saving your life to think how we're going to handle that" Ed seemed really sorry even though all of this wasn't his fault. Oswald just wasn't very good with people.  
" _We_ are not doing anything. You have to handle that. For me, you might as well sleep on the floor" Oswald snarled wrapping himself with all of his blankets.  
"What if I told you we already slept in the same bed?" Ed immediately regretted saying this but it was the last chance. He would be ok now but when he'll be back at work it might be harder.  
"You did what?!" Oswald snapped. Probably if he wasn’t in such poor condition he would already punch Ed in the face.  
"When I first got you here you were unconscious. I didn't have the opportunity to ask you and it was late so I just fell asleep. In my defense it didn't seem to bother you" He tried to sound confident but he was afraid of Penguin’s reaction. First of all, he was dangerous and unpredictable. And Ed also didn't want to scare him off because he needed his help.  
Oswald looked clearly pissed but he got over it and he moved to one side of the bed.  
"But there are rules. You stick to your side and if you'll kick me or even touch me you’ll end on the floor. Everything clear?" Ed smiled and nodded.  
"Clear as day. Be right back" Ed went to the bathroom to change. He felt something strange, similar to excitement. But there was no reason for being excited. Yes, he will sleep in his bed which is way more comfortable than his couch but he would survive without that. He thought that maybe it may be connected to Oswald and he actually admitted it's quite possible. He mustn’t find out, that would definitely scare him off.   
"Really? First riddles and now this?" Ed didn't know what Penguin meant but he was happy he managed to get out of his new friend something that sounded almost like laughter. "Question marks. Your pajamas are covered in question marks" Ed must have looked lost because of Oswald's amusement. "Oh, come on, I'm just joking. Come here, I'm tired and I don't want you to wake me up. Remember about the rules".  
"Of course. Goodnight Mr. Penguin" He didn't get the answer but after a moment he heard something that strangely sounded like "Goodnight Ed".  
***  
"How is that possible that whenever someone makes rules he is the first one to break them?" That was one of Oswald's first thoughts when he woke up lying on Ed’s chest. It wouldn't be a big deal if that happened just one time. Ed was asleep and it means he was unaware of the whole situation. Oswald just needed to turn to his side of the bed and fall asleep again. But it happened every morning. One day Oswald just stopped fighting it. When he woke up and realized he's lying once again on Ed, he just closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. He heard Ed waking up and whispering "Oh dear" repeatedly to himself. He clearly didn't know what to do and Oswald decided, he won't make it easy for him. After a couple of minutes, Ed delicately grabbed the smaller man’s arm and started to shake him.  
"Mr. Penguin. Mr. Penguin, wake up" Oswald couldn't stop a smile forming on his face.  
"Shut up idiot, I know. Go back to sleep" He felt Ed relaxing a bit and actually listening to him. He was surprised when he felt Ed's hand on his back but it was quite nice so he decided to let it be. And days have passed like that. They were going to bed together and Oswald even stopped pretending that he will stay on his side, he was just pulling to Ed the minute they went to bed. He was always hugging him tightly minding his leg and arm which was still recovering. They were waking up in the same position they fell asleep and every day Oswald was being woken up by Ed whispering "Good morning Mr. Penguin" right into his ear. He knew that should bother him but he couldn’t care less. So what? Ed was just being nice and he wasn't thinking straight because of his injury. They were lying like that until one of them decided that they should get up and eat breakfast. Every morning Oswald claimed he feels better and he wants to help but Ed knew he's just trying to be nice. So they always ended up eating breakfast in bed. Oswald got used to his new roommate and he even stopped feeling awkward when Ed was changing his bandages. It was actually quite nice. Ed's gentle touch on his skin, watching his precise moves, their faces inches apart, sometimes Oswald could feel Ed's warm breath on his neck. It could be really nice in the moments he was able to forget he was shot. That wasn't nice at all. But if that didn't happen they wouldn't be here now. Days were passing and for both of them, it was too good to be true. Neither of them has ever felt so loved. It felt like they knew each other their whole lives.   
One day, Oswald woke up because something was wrong. Someone definitely tried to take his pillow. And since his pillow was Ed, it meant he was going somewhere. It took Oswald a while to connect all the dots. He grabbed Ed by the hand just as he started getting up.  
"Where are you going?" Oswald was still sleepy and actually regretted taking Ed’s hand because the world outside the covers was way too cold.  
"Work. Unfortunately, I have to go back or someone will become suspicious" Ed sat at the bed but he didn't let go of Oswald's hand.  
"You can't take couple more days? You don't seem like a guy who goes on vacations every month" He wouldn’t admit but he just didn't want to stay alone. He enjoyed Ed's company and he had a pretty good time since he was here.  
"That's the thing. I never took a day off. Not a single one" He saw the surprise on his new friend's face so he started explaining. "I just never wanted to go somewhere and I also don't have anyone I can visit. So since I started working at the precinct and, believe me, it's quite some time, I never left a day. So my absence is probably already suspicious"  
"You've never been sick or anything?" This man became weirder and weirder every day but that didn't bother Oswald at all. It made him even more interesting.  
"I have. But I’m a forensic scientist, dead men can't catch anything no more" Ed smiled but it was definitely a sad smile. He just knew nobody would care that he's sick so he might as well pretend everything's ok. Small thing but still can hurt. Oswald realized their hands are still joined together and it’s probably time to let Ed go. He had awful timing but one of them had to end that sooner or later so it might as well be him.  
Ed cleared his throat and started preparing himself for work while Oswald pretended he fell asleep again. Ed made himself a small breakfast and, fortunately for Oswald, he disappeared in the bathroom with his clothes. He knew he sucks at hiding his emotions so he would definitely start blushing if Ed started changing right in front of him.  
"Mr. Penguin? Mr. Penguin, I know you're not asleep could you help me?" Oswald turned on the other side so he could see the bathroom door where Ed was supposed to stand. And he did. But he had an unbuttoned shirt. Oswald could feel he's blushing and his lips slightly parted. He just couldn't help it. Sleeping with Ed in one bed already brought a lot of mixed signals. He couldn't say what he feels towards Ed but it was definitely something closer to crush than friendship. Seeing a guy without his shirt while sitting in his bed is not something Oswald expected to experience. He realized that Ed was looking at him like he was waiting for something and it struck Oswald: he asked him a question.  
"I-I'm sorry, I... Could-could you repeat?" He didn't remember the last time he was so nervous.  
"Blue or red?" Ed lifted two ties. Of course, he was just asking which one will look better, no need to be so stressed. Oswald pretended he's thinking only to have more time to stare at Ed.  
"Red. It suits you" He earned Ed an appreciating smile.  
"I'm happy we agree" He hid the blue one in the drawer and started buttoning up his shirt. When Ed dressed up, Oswald realized that Ed being dressed in a suit cause similar emotions as Ed not fully dressed. He was still blushing and he felt that weird _something_ inside of him. He was pretty sure that if Ed wore a suit the day they met he would end up in that bed a lot earlier.   
"If you'll need anything or if your stitches will open, especially if they will open you call me ok?" Ed was walking around his apartment putting a lot of different things into his bag and trying to do his tie at the same time. It was quite funny to see him like that. In the previous days, he seemed almost like he was Mr. Perfect and now he was just one big mess.  
"Yes, of course, I'll remember" Oswald got up from the bed, approached Ed, and reached for his tie. "May I?" Ed nodded nervously. Oswald had no idea he was so stressed about his work. Obviously, it didn't sound like a dream job but it also didn't seem that bad that couple of times he was at the precinct.  
"I should be at home around six. Will you be able to live without me till then?" Ed grinned and raised one eyebrow. Oswald totally felt like Ed was flirting with him.  
"I'm better at surviving than you can imagine" Ed laughed which made Oswald very proud of himself. Having someone you can consider as a friend feels really good. And besides that, _that laugh_.   
"Okay, up to the bed, it's still very early and if I didn't have to, I wouldn’t wake up at this hour" Ed put his hand on Oswald's back and guided him back to bed. He covered him with his duvet and after a moment of hesitation, he planted a small kiss on Oswald's forehead. Oswald immediately started to blush. Emotions were buzzing in him and he didn't know what he did to deserve that but he knew that he will cherish that moment for the rest of his life. If something better won't happen of course.   
"And remember if anything happens..."  
"I call you. Yes, I know. You don't have to worry" Oswald smiled at Ed and he returned the smile. Ed patted covers one more time and he left locking the apartment.   
Oswald realized he actually doesn't know what time it is. He looked at the nearest clock and he saw one of the most terrifying things in the world. Half-past six. In the morning. Oswald sighed with annoyance. Of course, crime doesn't wait until someone gets enough sleep, he knew that the best. He was afraid that he won't be able to fall asleep without Ed but no person wouldn't go back to sleep at that barbaric hour if they'd got the chance. He quickly fell asleep and he dreamt about Ed getting ready for work. And especially the tie choosing part.  
***  
"Good morning Sleepyhead" It was nice to wake up hearing Ed's laugh but Oswald knew something was wrong with that situation.  
"I sense sarcasm but I don't know why yet" Oswald mumbled into his covers. "You came back earlier?" Ed started laughing.  
"No Mr. Penguin, quite the opposite" Oswald's eyes widen up when he looked at the clock. "Don't worry, in your condition, it's normal to sleep the whole day"  
"But I was supposed to be better! Why I'm not getting better?" Oswald complained. It's not like he didn't want to live with Ed anymore. It's just he can sleep with him not feeling like complete trash.  
"It takes time to heal wounds. Especially not physical ones" Ed came to him and sat at the bed next to him. "You can stay here as long as you want but if you want to go then I'll do everything to fix you as fast as I can" Ed smiled at him but again it wasn't happy at all. He was broken. He clearly needed company and everyone was rejecting him. "Just like me" Oswald noticed. "No, Ed. It’s not that I don't want to live here. I couldn't be happier than while being here, believe me" Ed was studying his face and he did something very brave, he hugged him. But not like Oswald was hugging him when they were sleeping. He grabbed him tightly and rested his head on the smaller man's arm. And he might have been hurt but he was still one of the most dangerous men in Gotham. However, in a strange way, it just felt right. Like he just belongs into Ed's arms. So only thing Oswald did was hugging him even tighter.   
"Ed... I never actually properly thanked you for what are you doing for me and I'm sorry for that. And of course... Thank you" Oswald whispered. He wasn't a person who apologizes or thanks a lot so it wasn't easy for him.  
"It's really nothing, all pleasure's mine" Ed seemed like he was telling the truth. He pulled away and his face stopped inches from Oswald's. Both of them felt the tension between them during that moment. They were sitting like that just staring at each other with tension growing every second and they were moments away from something happening when they felt smoke. Ed basically run to the small kitchen. At a moment like that, it's easy to forget about the whole world and heating up food. Oswald watched with amusement when Ed was running around his kitchen trying to extinguish their dinner repeating "Crude" and "Oh dear" all the time.  
"Situation saved! So is our diner" Oswald got up to sit in the part of the apartment that was some kind of dining room and he didn't stop smiling and his friend. "It's just easy to forget basic things when... You know..." He made an indefinite move with his hand showing space between them. Clearly, both of them knew what Ed meant regarding what happened but none of them would dare to say that out loud. They sat in silence. After that, they moved to the living room to finish their bottle of wine before they go to sleep.  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I managed to get a couple days off. Starting tomorrow. For you... I mean to take care of you, of course" Big smiled showed up on Oswald's face. After their moment he was sure that Ed meant “ for him” but he decided to stay quiet. "Well, technically it's thanks to our new M. E. but it still counts. I had to look very worried checking my phone all the time because she came to me and ask if everything's ok and nobody ever bothered to do that. Maybe she just doesn't know yet it's some kind of habit there. But anyway, I made up some story about a member of my family being in the hospital and she believed me and promised she'll talk to the captain on my behalf. And he had to believe me too because he just called me to his office and said that I can take couple more days but I have to stay today till the end. He doesn't seem the kind of guy who would allow that but who knows" Ed looked at Oswald who was sitting curled up on the couch with his glass. "Sorry, it must be boring for you but I just open up after alcohol so it’s not my fault" Oswald started waving his hands to silence him.  
"No, no, keep talking. I'd like to know more about you" It was easy to predict that after those words they won't be just finishing one bottle. After a couple more glasses both of them opened up even more and they knew basically everything about each other. Ed told Oswald about how he got his fascination with riddles, why did he start working at the precinct, and his miserable crush that ended up with Ed killing three people. In return, Oswald told everything about working for Fish, how someone basically everyday tries to kill him, how he ended up working for Galavan, how he wanted to avenge his mother and how it all leads him to end up in Ed's apartment. They were talking and drinking for hours and it leads them to the point when neither of them could say something that actually made sense.  
"You know Os... I mean Mr. Penguin, we should probably go to bed" Ed mumbled looking down at Oswald who somehow ended up with his head laying on Ed's lap.  
"No, no, no" He got up so dynamic he basically fell down from the couch but thanks to Ed's reflex he manages to stay there. "There's one more thing we have to do. You know why sometimes people can't fall asleep? Unresolved tension" Ed wasn't sure if what Oswald said was true but he liked the direction where this conservation was going. "You probably noticed there's a lot of tension between us now. Like, hell, you could cut it with a knife" He laughed at his own joke. "So the only solution now is that we have to finish what nearly happened before dinner. We need to kiss. But you can't laugh because I have never done it before" He blushed and Ed found it really cute. Before he realized he held Oswald's face in his hands. He looked a bit nervous even after the amount of wine they drank. But Ed really wanted to sleep this night and really wanted to kiss Oswald. He moved closer and their lips met. And it was surprisingly good for a drunk kiss. Oswald was either a great kisser or Ed was just too drunk to notice any difference. Oswald deepened their kiss and Ed let out a small sigh of content.   
"See? No tension" Oswald whispered and Ed smiled. There was something special about this kiss. It was different from kisses he shared with Kristen. That kiss left him wanting more.  
"Something still feels odd" He stole one more kiss from Oswald and nodded. "Much better. I hope I'm going to remember that tomorrow, losing that would be a shame" Oswald yawned and rested his head against Ed's chest. "Hey, we had an agreement, no sleeping on the couch"  
"Yeah, we were also supposed to stick to a certain part of the bed" Oswald grinned at him. "And lately I'm not very good at that. But you right, I have to give you a chance to wear your riddle pajamas again" Ed started laughing and for Oswald, it was one of the most beautiful sounds he ever heard. True, Ed wasn't sad since Oswald was in his apartment but he also never truly laughed.  
"Oh, come on, I know you love them. But first of all, we need to get you to the bed" He started getting up but he wasn't sure which one of them was supporting the other one. Oswald got under the covers and Ed came to the bathroom to change. It was more difficult than usual because tonight someone decided it'll be fun if they start to spin his apartment. When he finally succeeded and came back to the bedroom it turned out Oswald was already sleeping. Unresolved tension. Maybe it was something in that after all? He kissed Oswald on the forehead and laid next to him. He wasn't sure what he'll remember tomorrow but he was sure about one thing. He'll feel like trash. But he somehow also felt like it was worth it. With that thought, he hugged Oswald tighter and fell asleep.  
***  
"Good morning Sleepyhead" Ed felt like his head's going to explode. When he opened his eyes he saw Oswald holding a glass of water and some pills. Ed smiled at him gratefully and took the medicines. "How the tables have turned am I right? At least I don't need to change your bandages" Ed moaned with irritation. "Something's wrong?" Oswald asked concerned.  
"Except massive hangover? We forgot to do that yesterday" Oswald waved his hand giving Ed a sign that it's nothing.  
"It's healing good, I can live couple hours more with the same one"  
"It's okay, we’re going to change it now" Ed started getting up from the bed but suddenly every part of his body started to hurt and he fell back at the pillows. Oswald grinned at him and Ed returned it back. "Can I ask you something? But you have to promise you won't laugh" Oswald nodded. "What happened last night?" They shared a glance and busted with laughter. "You promised!"  
"You started!" They laughed a bit more and then they calmed down.  
"So what's the last thing you remember?" Oswald slightly moved closer to Ed. "I think that when I told you about Tom Dougherty and how he had a habit of calling me the Riddle Man and you said that he should have called me Riddler and after that, you laughed so hard you basically fell off the couch" A little smile appeared on Ed's face but it disappeared right when he looked at Oswald's face. He seemed almost... Disappointed. Ed couldn't figure out why and he was about to ask about that but Oswald stood up quickly and limped to the kitchen saying that nothing interesting happened and he didn't do anything he could regret later. "Maybe some memories will come back but don’t worry, you didn't miss anything important".  
They agreed that today Ed is the one who needs to rest and he will do the bare minimum so he got up only a couple times during the day and he was mostly watching Oswald cleaning up his apartment after last night and cooking. They spent the rest of the day listening to the music and talking.  
"So you think that if I wanted I would be able to come back to normal life?"  
"You're not fully healed but technically the only thing that can happen to you at this point is getting tired faster than usual" It's been an almost whole day but Ed still looked like he just finished the wildest night in his life.  
"You want to go to sleep earlier today?"  
"Oh, that would be great, thank you Mr. Penguin" And that's how Oswald's last night in this apartment started. All of this, especially their relation, was getting out of hand and Ed didn't even remember anything so it won't be any different to him. As always, Oswald was the one who cared and developed feelings. As always he'll be the one who'll be heartbroken. But that day would come eventually so better sooner than later. He decided when Ed will wake he'll be long gone. After no contact, it will just die a natural death. And that we'll be better for both of them even if that'll break Oswald’s heart.  
***  
As every morning Oswald woke up early in the morning laying on Ed's chest. But this time he couldn't just say it's nothing new and go back to sleep. He needed to take his things and sneak out of the apartment unnoticed. It hurt him but it was the only way to make it as harmless for Ed as possible. He delicately started getting up from bed when he felt a hand on his arm.  
"Mr. Penguin, what are you doing?" Ed was half sleeping but apparently, he knew everything no matter what.  
"Don't worry Ed, just go back to sleep" Unfortunately for Oswald, Ed started getting up still holding his arm. He tried to check the time but it looked more like putting a clock on his face due to the fact, that his glasses were still laying on the night table.  
"It's five in the morning, what possibly..." Ed stopped and looked at Oswald but he didn't look back. He knew exactly what he'll see: pain and the feeling of betrayal. "You were running away, weren't you?"  
"Maybe I just finally realized how mad is this?" He ripped his arm out of Ed's grip. It's better to be mean now than to leave him still caring. Besides, sooner or later everyone who meets Oswald notices he's just a freak who doesn't deserve love and is not capable of it. Why should he think that in that case, it will be any different?  
"That's why you keep drugging me?" Before Ed even got time to explain Oswald snapped. "So you could have a friend? Guess, what? I'm an even bigger freak than you! You care only because I was wounded. If you'd meet me in normal circumstances you wouldn't even think about making any relation with me. You. Just. Had. No. Choice. Just admit that and we'll be over it. I'll take my stuff, I'll walk out of here and you'll never see me again. I'll come back to becoming Gotham's underworld king and you'll come back to killing your girlfriends and everything will be as it was before" Ed was sitting on his bed proceeding everything he heard.  
"Is it because of something I have done last night? You seemed pretty nervous about something but you didn't tell me anything" Oswald sighed heavily. "You're doing that again! Stop caring about how I feel! I'm trying to leave and you make everything harder! Yes, it's about that night, so what?"   
"You know if you'd tell me it could make things easier"  
"Fine, whatever, actually there's a possibility that after I tell you, you'll just kick me out. We kissed. And you know what? I liked that" Ed’s face shown a mix of surprise, disbelief, and something Oswald couldn't quite read. Ed was thinking about something and he looked at Oswald's face.  
"And why do you want to leave?" Oswald seemed even more frustrated than earlier after hearing this question. He looked like he just wanted to crawl to any bed that isn't Ed's and fall asleep again.  
"Because it always ends the same. I start caring about someone and just as I think they start to develop something too they betray me, hurt me. And I started developing feelings for you so it's time to leave" It wasn't even worth lying, Ed probably would notice that soon enough. He started to go towards doors even though he was still in Ed's clothes and he didn't know where were his things. Ed basically jumped out of his bed and stood in front of the door in a way that made leaving impossible even if Oswald would have any real plan what to do after that.  
"Wait, Mr. Penguin, please" Ed risked and carefully put his hands on Oswald's arms and when he assumed he won't throw hands at him he did that with more confidence. "You think... You think I didn't enjoy that?"  
"Ed, really, does it even matter?"  
"Well, yes, because you seem to disagree with yourself. You said that you have to leave to prevent me from developing feelings. And then you said I care. What is it really about?"  
"Fine, maybe I was just hoping for something but then I realized I've never been into a relationship and that's why leaving seemed like a better idea. I've never been close to anyone except my mother and now I'm scared. You happy?" He seemed pretty exhausted with that conversation.  
"But you think there's a chance we might have become something?" Oswald definitely didn't see any connection between these sentences but he nodded.   
Ed grinned, leaned, and kissed Oswald delicately.  
"Oh, my little bird. You can be sometimes so silly. You're talking to a man who killed his only girlfriend because he killed her ex-boyfriend because he wanted to be with her so much" Ed burst out laughing. "I would even dare to say I'm worse at relationships than you are. Please, stay. You said it yourself, you feel something for me and so do I. Don't you think is worth trying?" Oswald seemed a little concerned but after that, he smiled and took a step closer.  
"You know when you put it in that way" He stood on his tiptoes so he could reach Ed's lips. This kiss was just like the last one: left them both wanting more. Ed yawned and Oswald giggled seeing that.  
"You're right. It's no time to be up. I'm sorry for all this drama" Ed just waved his hand and lead Oswald back to bed. "Ed, can I tell you something?" He nodded slowly clearly being on the edge of sleep. "You look really beautiful without your glasses" Ed smiled and pulled Oswald closer.  
"Thank you, my little bird. Now it’s time to sleep. And don't try to run away this time"  
"I won't I promise" Not know, not never because he finally was where he belonged.


End file.
